2nd Generation
by anonymousgirl028
Summary: REWRITE. Kuroba Sakura, thought her life was perfectly normal... That is until she gets involved with the Kudo's, Hattori's and a certain Hakuba.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I had to re-write my fanfic. I have decided to make a few changes in the plot line.

**Japanese Dictionary:**

Moshi moshi – Hello

Tou-san - Dad

Kaa-san – Mom

Ohayou – Mornin'

Ohayou Gozaimasu- Good Morning

Ittekimasu- I'm going

Mataku – Geez

**2****nd**** Generation**

**Chapter One: Reminiscence**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Years have passed since the downfall of the Black Organization. Edogawa Conan had supposedly moved back to America with his 'parents' and Kudo Shinichi had re-appeared and had become the chief commissioner of Tokyo Police Department. He married his childhood friend – Mouri Ran- and they were gifted with two children. Kudo Reika – now thirteen years old – and Kudo Conan who was named after Sir Arthur Conan Doyle just like "Edogawa Conan" – now seven years old.

Hattori Heiji had succeeded his father in becoming the chief commissioner of the Osaka Prefecture Police. He had married his Tooyama Kazuha and had been blessed with twins. Hattori Kai and Kiri – both twelve year olds at the present time, although they were twins Kai and Kiri always fought with each other.

On the other hand, Kaitou Kid had moved his heists to America. Kuroba Kaito had married Nakamori Aoko and had been blessed with a girl which they named Sakura who was now thirteen years old. Kaito became a great magician of his time, but he suddenly disappeared leaving behind his wife and sole daughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Four Years Ago…_

_Kuroba Sakura was practising her magic tricks, she wanted to impress her father when he came home from another one of his shows. "Shiro!" she called to her dove with a pout as Shiro perched himself on the top shelf "Come back here!" she said. The dove looked at her before perching on Sakura's head. The young Kuroba sighed as she caught Shiro, she brushed her messy brown hair with her hand. Sakura placed Shiro back in his cage, then she heard the phone ring._

_"Moshi moshi?" she answered the phone._

_"Sakura-chan?" a familiar voice said._

_"Tou-san!" Sakura squealed in delight "Is your show over? Are you coming home already?" she asked her father. _

_"Ano… Sakura-chan" Kaito said "Can I speak to your mother for a moment?" his voice was serious this time. _

_Sakura nodded and called her mother "Kaa-san!" she screamed "Tou-san wants to speak to you on the phone" _

_"Hai" she heard her mother call as Aoko rushed to the phone downstairs. Sakura was about to put the phone down, that is until she heard her father's voice. _

_"I'm sorry Aoko" he whispered "but they've found out"_

_Sakura's curiosity sparked as she listened to her parent's conversation on the phone. What did her father mean? _

_"But how could __**they **__find out Kaito?" her mother asked, in a worried tone "What about Sakura? __**They **__might…" she mumbled a few words Sakura couldn't catch. "What should we do…?" Aoko barely whispered. _

_"I'm sorry Aoko" Kaito apologised "But I have to lead them somewhere, where they can't hurt the two of you" Sakura's eyes widened at the next words her father uttered "I'm leaving…" he said "Please take care of Sakura" he said "I love you both"_

_"Kaito…" Aoko muttered._

_'Tou-san?' Sakura felt her eyes water, she shook her head as she put the phone down. Shiro looked at her worriedly. Why did she have a feeling that her father was not coming back that night? There was a sharp pain in her chest, she wanted to scream._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Present Time

"Tou-san…" muttered Kuroba Sakura, her eyes were full of grief "It's been four years" she told no one in particular as she stared at the cool blue sky "It's been four years yet I can't understand why you left" she closed her eyes for a while and opened them again, the worry in her eyes were already gone. She had put on her cheerful façade once again. Sakura ran downstairs and greeted her mother, her messy hair was tamed with a high pony tail just like her mother had asked her beforehand. "Ohayou, Kaa-san"

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sakura-chan" Aoko said with a smile.

Sakura took a piece of toast and ate it, she then drank a glass of milk. "Ittekimasu" she announced as she grabbed her bento that was wrapped in a chequered handkerchief.

"Be careful!" Aoko called back as soon as Sakura was out of sight, she sighed "Mataku, that girl is just like her father" she said "always keeping a poker face"

It was a brand new day, surely nothing could go wrong, right?

WRONG!

XXXX

**Anonymousgirl028:***chuckles nervously* sorry for the ending… I'll work on the next chapter right away! *runs back to her room and locks the door*


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Here's the second chapter, hope you guys enjoy! And please don't forget to drop a review :-D

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**2****nd**** Generation**

**Chapter 2: A New Rival Appears!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kuroba Sakura sighed as she sat down, it was a brand new school year in Teitan Middle School. Sakura looked at her watch and started counting down with a sigh "…Three…Two…One…" two bickering voices could be heard from down the hall "Zero" the classroom door opened showing a girl with dark brown hair tied in pigtails, a lightly tanned skin and dark brown eyes, she was with a boy who looked just like her except his hair was spiked up.

"…It's your fault!" the girl stated as she went to her seat and placed her bag on her table "Why did you have to involve me in one of your stupid plans?!"

"Then why did you agree?" the boy answered back "and I swear if you didn't stop talking my plan would've worked!"

Sakura sweat dropped and stood up, she should stop the two _again_ "Ohayou gozaimasu Kiri-chan, Kai-kun" she greeted.

"I told you to call me Hattori, Kuroba" Kai said, crossing his arms.

"Maa, ignore him Sakura-chan" Kiri said, her mood completely changed "Don't listen to my stupid brother" Kai twitched "He'll get you in trouble, trust me"

"So you say it's _my _fault?" Kai asked, fuming.

"I didn't say anything" Kiri said, turning away and crossing her arms just like her brother.

"You were _implying _it!" Kai said pointing an accusing finger at his sister.

"C'mon guys" a girl with long dark hair and bright blue eyes appeared, placing an arm around the twin's shoulders. "Or do you want me to ask Sakura-chan to do her handcuff you two together _again_?" Sakura grinned at this as a pair of handcuffs appeared on her hands with a poof of pink smoke.

The twins froze in fright, slowly facing each other. Kai and Kiri sighed as one as they both apologized to each other. "That's the spirit!" the girl patted the two on the back.

"Nice timing, Reiko" Sakura praised.

"I'm surprised you haven't pulled one of your pranks yet" Reiko told Sakura, making the twins blink twice.

Sakura laughed nervously, she was just not in the mood especially since today was the day her father had left her and her mother. "Is that so…" she said, trying her best not to stutter. _'Just great Sakura, you can't keep a good poker face' _she inwardly groaned at the thought.

As the teacher arrived, they sat down at their seats. Their teacher, Yamato Souji, grinned like a maniac creeping most of the class out. "You might be wondering why I'm so happy today" he said "Well that is because the child of my favourite detective, meet Hakuba Saeki!" he said pointing at the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who had just entered the classroom.

"Wait till Dad hears about this" Kiri, Kai and Reiko nearly snickered. When it was their first day it was the same thing, Yamato-sensei had told them that their dads were his favourite detective and told Megumi that he loved her father's magic tricks. But curiously nobody bothered to make friends with them, but they had made them their own fan clubs.

"Hakuba-san please take the seat next to Kuroba-san" Yamato said as he cleared his throat, pointing at Sakura's direction.

"Nice to meet you, Hakuba" she said casually.

"Hm…" he seemed to analyze her "I won't lie to you but it isn't a pleasure" he smirked as he added in a lower tone "But then it wouldn't hurt to pretend.

Sakura balled her hands into fists, she was fuming silently. _'The nerve of that guy!' _she thought before smirking _'As a gift of friendship I might give him a small gift'_

As the lunch bell rang, Kiri, Kai and Reiko approached Saeki much to Sakura's dismay. "Ne, why don't you have lunch with us?" Reiko asked "Since your dad _is _a detective like ours, none of our classmates would like to hang out with you but then they'll make you a fan club that's for sure"

Sakura twitched inwardly, she didn't know why but she felt annoyed by the guy. Something was just wrong with him.

"Sure" Saeki smiled making the other girls in the background swoon. "But why won't the others get close to us?" he asked.

"That's because dead bodies fly everywhere when it's with us" Kiri said in a surprisingly bright tone "Ever since when we were children"

"Oh yeah we forgot to introduce ourselves" Reiko said "You know Kuroba Sakura" said girl smiled suspiciously as she waved a hand "I'm Kudo Reiko" she said and then pointed at the twins "and those are Hattori Kai and Kiri"

"Nice to meet you" Sakura knew he was lying. Saeki opened his bento only to be attacked by a few doves, a pink smoke surrounded him and before he knew it his hair turned into a bright colour of pink.

Kiri and Reiko tried to stifle their laughter but both gave in as Kai laughed out loud along with their other classmates. Sakura smirked evilly. _'Lie to anyone but me' _she thought as she laughed with her friends.

It was an announcement of rivalry between the two starting that fateful day. Starting that fateful day they had became rivals.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Review Please**

**Author's Note: **I don't know if this fic is better than the first one. I really need reviews to continue this fic. It's not really hard just tell me if I should update or not, tell me your suggestions, comments even constructive criticism is alright with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **3rd Chapter! Please I need your reviews to continue this….

Constructive Criticism, Comments, Suggestions are accepted. Don't worry I won't bite.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**2****nd**** Generation**

**Chapter 3: Of Dress Ups, Pranks and Fire  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sakura was back to her old self that day, like all normal days she entered the classroom with a poof of pink smoke, a grin was plastered on her face. "Ohayou, Reiko" she greeted, twisting her wrist a rose appeared quickly. "A rose?" she blinked twice twisting her wrist again. _Poof! _This time it was an Agatha Christie novel about Hercule Poirot, Reiko had lent it to her as if to convert her to read something about detectives. "Sorry, Reiko" she said with an apologetic smile as she placed the book on her friend's desk "But it didn't work, although the _Murder in Mesopotamia _(1) is an interesting book"

Reiko sighed, running a hand through her hair making a few boys swoon. "I knew it won't work" she sighed before shrugging "Oh well…"

Everyone knew Sakura liked books about thieves like _Arsene Lupin_. Ever since she was a child she was brought up to it by her father who simply adored those books. In fact they had a collection at home, although it was a tad ironic that her mother was a police woman.

"Agatha Christie?" Hakuba Saeki entered the room "Her novels are interesting but Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's works are greater" he said confidently. "Are you done reading?"

Reiko nodded "Every single one" she said with a grin "I lent it to Sakura to convert her into reading these type of novels but it didn't work" she admitted with a small sheepish smile. "She prefers Arsene Lupin, you see"

"Takes a daughter of a thief to read about a thief" Saeki shrugged as he sat down on his seat. Reiko's eyes widened while Sakura was smirking. _'Uh oh…' _Reiko closed her eyes awaiting what would happen to the Sherlock Holmes freak.

Smoke covered the whole classroom, some of their classmates opened the windows to let the non-toxic smoke out of the room, two of them opened the door. As the smoke was gone everyone could see Sakura with a triumphant smirk, Reiko trying her best to stifle her laughter and Saeki trying his best to _not _murder the young magician. "KUROBA!"

"Hey! What's going on—" Kai blinked, Kiri blinked twice. The twins had laughed out loud as they saw Saeki. Kai was rolling on the floor while Kiri was holding her stomach as she held the wall for support. Hakuba Saeki was currently wearing Teitan Middle School's _**GIRL **_uniform with a matching curly blonde wig. A few giggles from the other girls could be heard.

_Click. Click. _Everyone turned to Sakura who took pictures of the wannabe detective. "They say a picture is worth a thousand words" she said tossing the camera up and down "Besides _this _picture lasts longer"

"Kuroba!" hissed Saeki as he stood up.

"Alright I'll give the camera to you" she said with a sigh, one hand on her hip as she tossed the camera. Saeki opened the disposable camera only to find that there was no film. "I said I was only to give you the camera" she said, pocketing the film.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the teacher had arrived. The teacher coughed to gain everyone's attention only to twitch upon seeing Saeki. She coughed to stifle her laughter as she put on her stoic mask "Everyone settle down" she ordered looking at Saeki "and Hakuba-san… please change to a more _*cough* _proper attire" a few snickers rang around the classroom along with the giggling of some fan girls.

The class ended and Sakura only got another warning. Fortunately for the young magician she knew how to look for holes in the rules and there was no such rule as changing her classmate's clothes into that of a girl's besides no one got hurt. No one knew that Sakura was _very _angry at what Saeki said, she managed to keep her temper that day.

---Lunch---

"I give you my condolences" Kai sighed as he sat down beside Saeki who twitched in annoyance "I guess you really pissed her off this time" he said "What the hell did you tell her anyway?" he asked opening his bento.

"Ask her if you want to" Saeki grumbled as he opened his lunch.

"If I were you I'd forget about it" Kai said before clapping his hands together and muttering "Itadakimasu" as he took a piece of onigiri and munched on it he said "She doesn't do the same trick twice" he said "and she only targets those who annoy her, I learned my lesson when I accidentally spilled my juice on her during the elementary days" he chuckled at the memory.

"Che" Saeki grumbled before taking a piece of sushi using his chopsticks.

'_Besides you two are like a couple' _he thought with a smirk.

.

.

.

----Saturday----

Reiko had invited Kai, Kiri, Sakura and Saeki over to her house since she had nothing better to do but baby sit her little brother. The twins wanted to go but then they had to return to Osaka that day, Sakura agreed because she wasn't immune to Reiko's puppy eyes while Saeki was bribed by their library full of detective novels.

"Konnichiwa Ran-san" greeted Sakura as the gates to the Kudo Mansion were opened.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan" Kudo Ran said as she led the girl to the living room "Saeki-kun is in the library with Conan while Reiko is still upstairs" she said "So how's your mother?"

"Kaa-san is doing fine" Sakura said with a smile "She was called to a homicide case just a few minutes ago" she said. "So she might get home later than usual"

"I see…" Ran muttered before an idea popped up on her head "Why don't you have dinner here?" she asked with a kind smile "I'll call your Aoko-chan and she can pick you up after"

"I don't want to be a bother" she said, sweat dropping.

"Nonsense!"

.

.

.

"What's your favourite book Saeki nii-san?" the bespectacled boy asked.

"Well, although Sherlock Holmes has many mysteries… the one I like is _A Study in Scarlet" _he said with a smirk "and I am also fond of _The Red-headed League"_

"I see…"

"Hi there detective freaks!" greeted Reiko as she entered the library. "Me and Sakura are going to practice some soccer, anyways…" she turned to Saeki "Mom asked if you can have dinner with us, she said she could call your father"

"Sure, whatever" he said as he took a book from the shelves.

"I'll tell her then" Reiko exited the room.

"Ne, nii-san are you an idiot?" Conan asked in his most innocent tone making Saeki fall anime-style.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard from nee-san that you made Sakura nee-san angry" Conan pointed out as he climbed on the plight of stairs reaching for one of the books about codes. "and everyone does know never to get her angry, been there done that" the young detective muttered the last part darkly.

"What did she do to you?" Saeki asked, sitting down on one of the chairs.

Conan sighed as he continued with a weak voice "She… L-let's just say I slept with the fishes. _Literally _he sighed, shaking his head "How about you nii-san?"

"Well…" Saeki sighed, at least Conan could be trusted. He told him what happened yesterday morning.

"You sure did piss her this time" Conan pointed out, jumping from the ladder and landing perfectly on the ground. "You should go apologize" he recommended "If you don't she might post your pictures in the classroom" he added, almost snickering as he saw the elder twitch.

.

.

.

Kuroba Sakura was all alone at the backyard, holding the soccer ball with both hands. She only played a bit of soccer to help her best friend, nothing more nothing less. She placed the ball down, as she sighed.

"Kuroba" a familiar voice asked.

Sakura turned around and saw the familiar blonde "What is it this time, Hakuba?" she asked "Do you want to mock my mother this time?"

"I'm sorry" Sakura blinked twice, fishing out a tape recorder.

"Excuse me?" she raised a brow "But could you say that again?"

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Saeki looked at the girl disbelievingly as she chuckled.

"Let's start over 'kay?" she said with a friendly smile. Saeki sighed and only nodded, he felt a migraine coming up. As soon as dinner was over, Aoko and Saguru arrived and it seemed that the Kurobas were going to be dropped by the Hakubas to their home.

"Eh?!" Saeki stood up in shock "W-we're neighbours?" he repeated in a form of a question.

Sakura only blinked twice, maintaining a straight face "Didn't notice that" she commented. Saeki mentally groaned, so that's why he felt an incoming migraine.

.

.

.

----Kuroba Residence, Early Morning---

Sakura gripped her blanket tighter, her eyes closed as she was curled into a ball.

"_Sakura!" her father called. _

"Tou-san…" she muttered in her sleep, it seemed like a nightmare and yet it seemed like reality.

"_Don't worry I'll protect you" a gentle voice reassured. _

"Who…?" she snapped her eyes wide open as she sniffed the air, something was burning, her eyes widened as she thought of her mother. "Kaa-san!" she called, opening the door. The young girl coughed as smoke entered her room. Her house was burning! "K-kaa-san!" she called in a raspy voice, her heart beating faster than usual. The girl first fished out a remote control from the nearest vase as she held onto the table for support. She pressed the red button, releasing her doves as if to call for help. _'Now to find Kaa-san' _she thought as she made her way downstairs.

Sakura nearly tripped on the steps, as she hurried down placing a hand on her mouth and nose. She couldn't open the windows for they would just make things worse, letting oxygen in was a bad idea. Sakura collapsed to her knees as she coughed, she crawled towards a familiar figure, her eyes widened. There, she saw her mother covered in blood, breathing weakly. "Kaa-san!" she called. _'Don't leave me!' _she pleaded.

"Sa…ku…ra…" Aoko muttered "Get out of here" she said.

"No" the girl said stubbornly "Not without you, kaa-san" she said, trying her best to maintain a poker face.

"We know that I can't make it if you take me outside" the police officer smiled weakly at her daughter.

'_There must be some way' _Sakura thought, holding her mother's hand. _'The trapdoor!' _she thought, glancing around at the living room full of smoke. It was here somewhere… She crawled and dragged her mother to the bookshelves, she pulled out one of the books and opened it, there were different numbers ranging from sixty five to ninety (2), even though she was feeling weak she pressed different numbers, opening the trapdoor.

.

.

.

"Where are you at a time like this, Kaito?" Hakuba Saguru muttered, clenching his hands as he watched the firemen put out the fire. Saeki watched worriedly as the house burst into flames, there was a dove perched on his shoulder. The dove flew near the burning house, alarming the detective and his son. There, they saw Sakura, with a few burns and bruises while Aoko…

"She needs medical attention, quickly!" Saguru said "Saeki call an ambulance"

"H-hai!"

'_You should protect them fully, Kuroba' _

.

.

.

Meanwhile in an unknown location, a mysterious figure was sitting in front of the fireplace with one photo at hand. It was focused on Sakura. "Ken" he called, a young man with dark brown hair and mysterious azure eyes entered the room.

"Hai?"

"I need to ask you a favour" the man said, as he placed the photo on his table sliding it towards the boy.

Ken blinked twice as he took the photo "This is…"he trailed off, his voice had a bit of English accent.

"Yes" the man nodded, grimly.

"Then I have to…"

"Yes"

Ken bowed "As you say, master" he said.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Notes:**

(1) Murder in Mesopotamia is one of the greatest novels written by Agatha Christie, I highly recommend it ;)

(2) The ASCII Code. The big letters range from 65- 92 where 65 is the starting point meaning the letter A.

Sorry for the late update! Hope you forgive me! Also thank you to those who reviewed, although I don't know when the next chapter will be up since I have classes starting June 1, but I'll start on it as soon as possible.

Who do you think the mysterious man and this boy named 'Ken' is? And what do you think he'll do to young Sakura?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: 4th** Chapter! Please I need your reviews to continue this….

Constructive Criticism, Comments, Suggestions are accepted. Don't worry I won't bite.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**2****nd**** Generation**

**Chapter 4: Kaitou Kid Reborn**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The dark haired girl, gripped on the white sheets tightly with her bandaged hands, she ignored the stinging pain from the burns she had received. She was currently in the Hakuba's home, in the guest room. "No…" she muttered.

"Kuroba" Saeki looked at the girl.

"Hakuba" she said albeit weakly, closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling and to cover her pain. "Is there anything you need?" she asked.

"Nothing" Saeki said, sitting next to the girl. "I'm sorry about what happened to your mother" he mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault" the girl shrugged, biting her lip. _'It was mine'_

The blonde boy sighed "You are an idiot" he said, placing a hand on the girl's head. "If you want to cry, just cry" he said, trying to ease the girl of her pain. "Sometimes you can only let things out. You needn't carry the burden alone" he blinked as he felt the girl tremble.

"I-if only I arrived in time" she broke down, crying. "If only I stayed with Kaa-san the whole night!" she cried "If only…. If only…" she cried "Tou-san… I couldn't keep my promise, Kaa-san is in the hospital and I'm all alone…. I don't want to lose anyone again!" Saeki patted the girl on the back, and wrapped an arm around her.

"You aren't at fault" he whispered "and you're not alone" as soon as Sakura stopped crying, she fell asleep with her head on Saeki's shoulder. The blonde boy blinked twice looking at the sleeping figure, he sighed and placed her on the bed putting a blanket on her.

'_She looks cute when she's asleep…' _he blushed before shaking his head, he frowned _'The fire was no accident' _he thought _'Someone is after the lives of Aoko-san and Sakura--- I mean, Kuroba. But then who…?' _It was a mystery he wanted to solve. Saeki went to the living room and turned on the television, the Kuroba's house was in the news.

"… _**the house of the missing magician, Kuroba Kaito was burned into ashes. The police are investigating the crime and have told the media that it may be an accident caused by—" **__Beep. Click._

Saeki clenched his fists, it wasn't just an accident and he knew it.

.

.

.

"SAKURA!" two voices of girls chorused as they tackled the said girl into a hug.

"Ack!" Sakura tried to get their hands off of her, but with no avail "Can't breathe… properly" she wheezed.

The Osakan boy sighed, combing his hair with his hand. "Those two…" he muttered."Great, the next headlines would be: _Kuroba Sakura, died by being crushed to death by her two best friends" _he said, jokingly only to receive a glare from the three girls.

"Come now, 'Kura" huffed Reiko as she stood up and helped the two girls, leading them outside where Ran waited. They were going to help Sakura shop for new things, she was settling in the guest room in the house of the Hakuba's until their house was fixed and her mother was good as new. Her grandfather suggested this since he wasn't at home most of the time, spending his nights in the office if a new case was brought up.

"Why?" Saeki asked, turning to Kai who blinked twice in confusion. "It's as if nothing happened" he pointed out looking at the girls who were laughing.

"Sometimes" Kai said, looking at the sky with a small smile "It's better to let them forget, you can't force them to face reality…" he looked at the blonde "We can only give them the feeling of safety since real safety is always out of our reach" he stated.

"I see…"

"We should go to, 'Kuba" he said with his grin.

'_Real Safety…' _

.

.

.

They finished shopping for Sakura's clothes. The boys carried their stuff much to their annoyance. Ran told them to wait in the bookstore while she and the boys place the bags in the car. Reiko quickly ran to the section where they sold Agatha Christie's books and Kiri to those of Ellery Queen's. Sakura only sighed and shook her head, she browsed the bookshelves for something to read.

"Arsene Lupin versus Sherlock Holmes" she smiled, reaching out for the book, she blinked twice as her hand met another.

"A-ah, sorry" a handsome boy with dark brown hair and azure eyes rubbed the back of his head. "You can take it" he said.

"Thank you" Sakura smiled taking the book. "but I've already read it, so you can take it" she said, lending the book.

The boy blinked twice "I've already read it too"

"Really?" the girl asked, smiling "I'm searching for another book, since I've read everything about Arsene Lupin" she said, sighing as she placed the book back.

"Have you tried Artemis Fowl?" the boy suggested.

"No. But I'm planning to read it, once I see it" Sakura admitted "I'm Kuroba Sakura by the way"

"Masato Ken" the boy introduced "I can lend you my collection of Artemis Fowl if you want"

"No thanks, I'll try to ask friends of mine" she said.

"Here" the boy twisted his wrist, a small white puff of smoke appeared along with a red rose he grinned as he offered it to Sakura "because we'll meet again, Sakura-san" the said girl blushed before taking the rose.

"I guess…"

"See you some time, then" he said "and maybe I'll lend you my collection of Artemis Fowl" he waved goodbye and ran outside.

"Masato Ken…" muttered Sakura as she twirled the rose around, she blinked twice _'H-he knows the art of magic too!' _

"Oi, Kuroba" a voice said, Sakura turned around to face Saeki "Everyone's waiting for you" he said, with a tone of annoyance.

"Oh…" was all Sakura could say. "Okay…"

.

.

.

"Where did you get the rose?" asked Reiko, cheekily.

Sakura smiled "Someone gave it to me" she said.

"A boy…?" asked Kiri, glancing a bit at Saeki to see his reaction.

"Yeah…" Sakura told them what happened.

Kai smirked as he saw the reaction on Saeki's face, he seemed really annoyed. _'Just admit it Hakuba, you like her' _he wanted to tease the boy. "But then I wonder why he was sure that you two would meet again" he said, nonchalant.

"Maybe because they're destined to be!" Kiri suggested.

Sakura could only smile at her friends' antics "Maybe…" she said, blinking as she saw Saeki. _'What's wrong with him?' _

"Kyaaa!"

"Would you two be quiet, don't act like fan girls!" Kai snapped "Those annoying creatures…" he muttered darkly as he continued rambling about them "Screaming around the classroom, stalking you but can't even talk to you… Che, always fainting when we walk in the hallways… If killing isn't illegal..."

Everyone sweat dropped.

.

.

.

"Young Master?"

"I met her" the brown haired boy said, looking out of the window "She's in pain" he pointed out "Just by looking in her eyes"

"You can't blame him, young master. She has placed a lot of burden on her shoulders"

"I know…" he whispered "I gave her the rose with the microchip" Ken said, not bothering to take his eyes off of the window view.

"As Master had asked"

"Why her?" he asked, closing his eyes "Someone innocent and pure" he snapped his fingers making a white rose appear. "Why does she have to be dragged into this and be tainted?"

"Do not forget young master, that she is already involved in this ever since she was born" the old man said.

"Is everything in the heist ready?" Ken inquired, standing up.

"Everything is set" the old man said.

"_Let the show begin" _he said in English, he clapped his hands twice as his whole body was engulfed with white smoke. As it subsided his clothes changed into that of a Phantom Thief, Kaitou Kid.

.

.

.

Sakura yawned "I need some fresh air" she said, stepping outside of the building. It was late at night and they received a note from Kaitou Kid who disappeared years ago. "Beautiful…" she muttered as she looked at the starry sky.

"_I see that you are enjoying the view, milady" _a clad in white stepped down from nowhere, landing gracefully on one foot in front of her.

"You are Kaitou Kid" Sakura said in a cool tone.

"_Correct" _he said with a grin. _"Are you going to call your grandfather?"_

"He'll find you sooner or later" the girl shrugged.

"_Hm…" _Kaitou Kid took out his pocket watch _"A magician never keeps his audience waiting" _he said before disappearing.

"Aa…" she muttered "Just like tou-san"

.

.

.

Please Review, just click the button down there. 

What is Masato Ken's goal? Who do you think he's working for? Is he good or evil? Is he part of the black organization?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: 5th** Chapter! Please I need your reviews to continue this….

Constructive Criticism, Comments, Suggestions are accepted. Don't worry I won't bite.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**2****nd**** Generation**

**Chapter 5: A New Student**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Weeks have passed since the incident regarding the burnt house of the Kuroba's, and Kaitou Kid's return. No one would dare talk about the Kuroba's house's fate and for those who did at first… they had experienced being thrown to the ground, a soccer ball to the face, a falcon attacking them, and flying kendo swords from nowhere (1). But then during those weeks, everyone's outlook on the detective group had changed. They weren't afraid anymore, maybe because nothing bad had happened, yet.

Kuroba Sakura sighed, feeling the eyes of her many fan boys. She rested her head on her right palm as she twirled a red rose on the other hand. Her hair flowed to her mid back. _'Masato Ken…' _she thought, before twisting her left hand and making the red rose disappear back to her bag. _'You're an enigma, I want to solve…'_

"Good morning everyone!" the teacher greeted, albeit he was forcing a smile "Today we have a new student joining us" a familiar boy with brown hair entered the room making many girls swoon and Sakura stare "Masato Ken-kun"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he bowed "My name is Masato Ken" the boy grinned spotting Sakura before snapping his fingers making a dove appear, perching on his hand. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Shiro!" she cried, recognizing the dove as hers.

"This dove must be yours" Ken said, as the said bird flew towards her mistress, perching on her shoulder.

"Yes" Sakura admitted, patting the dove she inwardly frowned _'But she doesn't take a liking to strangers…' _

"I told you we'll meet again" the young Masato said, earning curious glances from their classmates.

"Since you already know Kuroba-san, you can take a seat near hear" the teacher proposed, inwardly groaning _'Not another magician in class….' _He thought _'Sometimes I do wonder why I didn't become a doctor instead… *sigh*' _he cleared his throat "Please take out your books and turn them to page ninety four…"

Saeki took quick glances to Sakura and Ken, he felt a bit angry and yet he didn't know why. Every time he saw Sakura giggle, while Ken smiled. _'What the hell am I feeling?' _he thought, blushing as he turned away.

.

.

.

---Lunch Time---

"Where's Kuroba?" asked Saeki, glancing around.

"With Masato-san" replied the three, who were fishing out their bentos. "She's having lunch with him and said that she will show him around after" added Reiko, nonchalant.

"Jealous?" Kiri and Kai smirked.

"I am not jealous!!" cried Saeki.

"Sure you're not…" Kai drawled, you needn't be a detective to notice the sarcasm dripping from his tone of voice.

"There's just something suspicious about him" Saeki commented, crossing his arms.

"Are you sure it's jealousy?" asked Kiri with a sly smirk. Saeki was about to retort but then Reiko cut him off.

"He has the same aura" Reiko pointed out, earning curious glances from Kai, Kiri and Saeki. The young Kudo sighed "The same aura as Kaito jii-san" she muttered.

"Now that you mention it…" Kiri trailed off, cupping her chin with her hand, thoughtfully.

"Maybe Kaito jii-san was shrunk by a drug of some secret organization and is secretly living under the shadow of Masato Ken!" Kai suggested, earning a glare from Reiko and Saeki.

"Ahou!" (2) cried Kiri throwing her bag at her own twin brother. "That's not even possible"

"You didn't have to hit me, ahou!" replied Kai, as he stood up. Reiko sighed, for another migraine yet to come while Saeki watched amusedly.

Meanwhile at the same time, Kudo Shinichi -who was investigating a case in Chiba- sneezed and Kuroba Kaito who was at an unknown café sneezed.

.

.

.

"How was the heist this evening, Ka-i-to-u KID-san?" asked Sakura, smirking as she saw Ken's poker face fall for a bit.

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"You're Kaitou KID aren't you?" she clapped her hands and muttered an 'Itadakimasu' before opening her bento. "Don't worry. I won't tell" she reassured with a smile as she picked out a piece of onigiri. "But gentleman thieves have a reason on why they steal, ne? Besides you returned the gem just this morning"

Ken smirked "Of course" he said "but I'll tell you when _that _time is at nigh"

"Fine" the young Kuroba sighed.

"So how did you find out?" asked Ken, curiously.

"Baka" muttered Sakura "You showed up before the heist in front of me" she said "Although you are a master of the art of magic, another magician could see through your mask"

"I… see…."

"If I'm correct, you had already explored the whole school, by now" she took a look at Ken who nodded "So there's no need to tour you around"

"Here" Ken placed a card shooting gun on Sakura's lap "A token of appreciation, from KID-san" the brunette said with his goofy grin after winking at her.

"Why would I need it?" asked Sakura, taking the gun and making it disappear with a poof of smoke.

"To protect yourself" he shrugged _'From what will come…' _he thought _'I'm sorry' _

.

.

.

The bell rang once more, signalling the end of school that day.

"You're house is this way too?" Reiko asked, blinking twice as she faced Ken.

"Yep" he nodded.

"What a _great _coincidence, ne Hakuba?" Kai asked with a sly grin, putting a bit more emphasis on the word 'great'.

"Shut up, Hattori" Saeki hissed.

"Mataku" sighed Kai with his hands on the back of his head "She's still living with you anyway" he said in a low voice.

"Ne, Masato-kun" Reiko started, still suspicious of the boy after what was discussed during their lunch time. "Do you plan on becoming a magician?" she asked.

"Well..." Ken scratched his cheek "I always wanted to be a magician but then my skills aren't really good" he said, earning an amused look from Sakura. _'Liar' _the young Kuroba thought.

Kuroba Sakura blinked twice as she saw – in the corner of her eye- a familiar messy haired man. Her eyes widened in realization before turning around, she frowned. No one was there. _'Tou-san….' _She thought before shaking her head. _'It's impossible… I may just be hallucinating' _she suggested not noticing the worried glances from her childhood friends.

"Sakura-chan?" Reiko asked "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing" Sakura said, shrugging "I just thought I saw someone familiar" she said with a reassuring smile, not knowing _someone _was watching from afar.

"Ah! I almost forgot" Ken suddenly exclaimed. "I need to buy a few groceries before going home" they said their 'goodbyes' before the reincarnated Kaitou Kid ran towards the nearest alley. He flipped open his phone and dialled a number _"This is Pandora" _he nearly sighed. Ken hated his codename for it made him sound like a girl. _"Have you sent the note?" _he asked in a serious tone, there was a muffled response from the other line making Ken smirk _"Still as childish as ever, ne?"_

.

.

.

"_**Twice**__ the dove will descend from the sky_

_**None**__ shall greet the __violet irises_

_**Nil **__will remember on today's __**November**_

_**Nothingness **__will last forever" _(3)

A note was sent to Tokyo's National Museum that night just when they had shipped in various gems, starting from rubies, sapphires to amethysts. One of them was the Phantom's target.

Hakuba Saguru, re-read the letter a few times over albeit distracted for some reason he became more worried. _'What the hell are you planning Kuroba?' _he wondered, tapping his pen impatiently _'Leaving the cape of Kaitou Kid, living a new life, disappearing from the world, leaving your family and re-appearing once more…' _Saguru was getting frustrated _'and now with your wife in the hospital…'_

"Tou-san? You're still up?" Hakuba Saeki entered the room, with a cup of water in hand. "I couldn't sleep" he explained, blinking twice as he saw what his father had on his desk "Kaitou Kid…?" he asked in a low tone. The elder Hakuba only nodded, it seemed that they shared the same 'hatred' against the phantom thief.

**Notes:**

(1)That was Kiri, Reiko, Saeki and Kai.

(2)Ahou means idiot in Kansai dialect.

(3)I know I suck at making riddles. I've underlined and emphasized the main clues, and I won't blame you if you get confused. XD XD


End file.
